Because of Death We are Parted
by DemonicKitsune-chan
Summary: Kurenai and Asuma...parted by death and joined again. JUST AS THE TITLE SAYS. Made for and dedicated to my first ADORING FAN...dmnq8
1. The Parting

**Disclaimer:**I Don't own Naruto. I own the storyline (of this fic) but not the anime or it's characters. I don't want to because I'd probably mess it up.

**COMMENT: Don't like don't read. **

**Pairings:** AsumaxKurenai

**Summary:** Kurenai and Asuma...parted by death.

**Warning: **This will be a Hentai, well, I guess not since there's no sex…

**JUST AS THE TITLE SAYS. Made for and dedicated to my first ADORING FAN...dmnq8. PLEASE READ HER AWESOME FIC'S EVERRYONE! I RECOMMEND BONDED (NaruSasu). **

**NOTE: PLEASE NOTE THAT THIS IS MY FANFIC AND THINGS WILL GO DOWN DIFFERENTLY. **Also, note that no one else is important in this fic except Asuma and Kurenai.

**BE READY FOR STORY'S SADDNESS. PREPARE YOUR MIND.**

**...**

**...**

**

* * *

  
**

"Hey, Kurenai!" Shouted Asuma walking toward her, smoking a cigarette. "I stopped by the Yamanakas and got you these."

"Poppies seeds, they grow quickly. Thank you, I'm sure they'll be beautiful."

"Anyway, I just got a mission from the Hokage. The Akatsuki are close and we aren't to let them leave alive."

"Be careful Asuma. If they are all as strong as Itachi…"

"Don't worry Kurenai, I promise I won't die."

"Asuma don't even consider that." Kurenai reached out and pulled the cigarette from Asuma's mouth. "You shouldn't smoke."

"Sorry, just a bit stressed over this, even though there will be many groups, my friend's [I forgot got his name] temple was attacked by them."

"It'll be okay Asuma, I'm sure he's fine."

"I hope so."

A man jumped down from above and said "Come on Asuma it's time to go."

"Okay. I'll be back Kurenai, I love you."

"Love you too Asuma, I'll see you soon."

They both said these things and parted ways.

TIME SKIP FOR THE SAKE OF THE STORY

**KURENAI POV**

It had been 2 days after Asuma left after the Akatsuki. What was Tsunade smoking when she assigned Asuma to such a mission. I watered the poppies that were now on my window sill and I thought I should have more faith in Asuma. "He will fight, he will win." I said aloud. It is only natural for me to worry about him though. At that moment I felt a chill I knew something was wrong. Someone what hurt but who, by who and why?

**ASUMA POV **

I have to survive this fight [Not good at battle scenes], I promised Kurenai! Asuma though while lying in a pool of his own blood as his teammates fought the tentacle guy and as Hidan stood before him struggling against Shikamaru's Shadow power trying to keep from being pulled out of his circle ending said ritual that's been causing me pain whenever he hurts himself. The masochist, sadist piece of crap.

Shikmaru finally got Hidan out of that circle but I can't really move. I think I caused him some damage. Damn. He's in that circle again. And Shikamaru is down.

He got me. It's over. Kurenai, because of death we are parted. Remember I love you. Live a strong, long, happy life. Move on.

**KURENAI POV**

I was out shopping for groceries while that chill still traveling up and down my spine. I returned home and water my poppies again. As I watered my poppies a gust of wind came by and blew away the petals on all except one of my poppies. I looked at the poppy and then the top the poppies fell off them stem and on to the window sill. Asuma. I thought. By death we are parted.

...

...

**How does Asuma's death affect Kurenai? Find Out Next Chapter!!!**

**!**

**MY not so EVIL CLIFFHANGER!!! :)**

**!**

**BELOW: conversing with Kurenai, Asuma and myself (D.K.-chan)**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**

* * *

  
**

D.K.-chan: Wow, my first serious fic. I like it. I think that I might make it more than a two-shot! What do you think Asuma.

Asuma: Why did I have to die?

Kurenai: Yeah. Why did you pick him.

D.k.-chan: Actually_ I_ didn't the creator of Naruto Shippuden _did. _Anyways, I did it for my first fan-review dmnq8. -does happy dance-

Asuma and Kurenai: She's wacked

D.K.-chan: -Goes evil with mind shattering glare-

Asuma and Kurenai: Nothing. -scared stiff-

D.K.-chan: Okay. -goes back to happy dancing- Now say it!

Asuma and Kurenai: Do we have to?

D.K.-chan: Of course you -says all with sickly sweet voice- do if you don't, I'll just be forced to write more heart breaker, sad, and death fics of the two of you.

Asuma and Kurenai: -says automatically-We'll say it!

D.k.-chan: I thought so! –smiles brightly and turns on the song Caramelldansen-

Asuma: -does caramelldansen while speaking- Please Favortie, Subscribe and Review

Kurenai: -also does caramelldansen while speaking-Read DemonicKitsune-chan's other fic and

Asuma: Most importantly, visit dmnq8's page and read her story "Bonded" it's NaruSasu and it an AMAZING fic.

D.k.-chan: -pats Kurenai and Asumas's heads- Now was that so hard?

Asuma and Kurenai: -not answering-

D.K.-chan: I ASKED A QUESTION! DO YOU WANT ME TO GET ANGRY!

Asuma and Kurenai: No, don't get angry! It wasn't hard! –waves hands-

D.K.-chan: OKAY! –smiles-

Asuma and Kurenai: -sweat drop-


	2. The Prequel to THE AFTERMATH

**Disclaimer:**I Don't own Naruto. I own the storyline (of this fic) but not the anime or it's characters. I don't want to because I'd probably mess it up.

**COMMENT: Don't like don't read. **

**Pairings:** AsumaxKurenai

**Summary:** Kurenai and Asuma...parted by death.

**Warning: **This will be a Hentai, well, I guess not since there's no sex…

**JUST AS THE TITLE SAYS. Made for and dedicated to my first ADORING FAN...dmnq8. PLEASE READ HER AWESOME FIC'S EVERRYONE! I RECOMMEND BONDED (NaruSasu). **

**NOTE: PLEASE NOTE THAT THIS IS MY FANFIC AND THINGS WILL GO DOWN DIFFERENTLY. **Also, note that no one else is important in this fic except Asuma and Kurenai.

**BE READY FOR STORY'S SADDNESS. PREPARE YOUR MIND.**

**...**

**...**

**

* * *

  
**

You promised you wouldn't die. I need you and you go and die on me!

THE NEXT DAY

The mission was over, failed of course. Everyone noticed that Kurenai was not shining like she used to, not smiling as brightly, it was so obvious those smiles were faked. It was as if Kurenai was Earth and Asuma her Sun, the sun that kept her bright and alive.

Even though Asuma's Shikamaru, Chouji and Ino suffered from Asuma's death none took it as hard as Kurenai. As everyday went by for Kurenai it was as if a little bit of her soul was chipped off, like she dying inside. She no longer went out with her friends she just repeated her same routine every day to go to bed and repeat it the next day.

KURENAI POV

Wake Up. Shower. Dress. Meet the Team (Kiba, Shino and Hinata). Fake a smile. Act happy. Act like everything is okay. Train. Try to encourage. Try to care. Make people think I've moved on. Get something to eat. Go home. Cry myself to sleep. And repeat.

I do this every day, day after day since Asuma and I parted. I have become a hole of nothingness. My life and spirit are gone, I no longer wish to live nor do I have the strength to avenge Asuma. It's like, my body, mind and heart exist but do not live. My spirit is gone. My happiness was taken away. What more do I have to live for? Kiba? Shino? Hinata? No. They could always get a new instructor. A new person to fill my shoes. Asuma was the only person who actually needed me, I wonder if Asuma wants company.

(REMEMBER THIS IS MY STORY SO HOW I SAY IS HOW IT'LL BE)

Asuma, I will be with you shortly. Even though I am a hole and a shell of a body I am still a nin and will die with honor so my name will be next to Asuma's.

This will be, The Aftermath.

**...  
**

**...**

**What is Kurenai's death plan? What exactly is the Aftermath?**

**What will happen in the end?**

**FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER!  
**

* * *

**BELOW: conversing with Kurenai, Asuma, the viewers and myself (D.K.-chan)**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**D.K.-chan:** So what did you all think of this chapter.

**Asuma:** I'm still dead!

**D.K.-chan:** Be happy your _name_ was mentioned more than Kurenai's who is very much alive.

**Kurenai:** I sound so nostalgic.

**D.K.-chan:** That's the idea.

**Viewers:** Too short!

**D.K.-chan:** Look I know this chapter was short but it's a prequel. What did you expect? Now this is the prequel to the Aftermath where Kurenai has some plan to die with honor. Now everyone! -claps hands- Viewers please take your seats. Asuma? Kurenai?

**Asuma and Kurenai:** Yeah, we got it.

**Asuma:** -holds up sign that says please- PLEASE!

**Kurenai:** -holds up sign that says review- REVIEW!

**D.K.-chan:** Good Job! -pats the heads of Kurenai and Asuma. You didn't argue today! -smiles brightly-


	3. The Aftermath

**Disclaimer:**I Don't own Naruto. I own the storyline (of this fic) but not the anime or it's characters. I don't want to because I'd probably mess it up.

**COMMENT: Don't like don't read. **

**Pairings:** AsumaxKurenai

**Summary:** Kurenai and Asuma...parted by death.

Warnings;  
-**OCC-ness.** Characters are not as they are in the anime. They just don't seem to act the same…  
-**Angst.** ME GUSTA ANGST!  
-**Violence & Blood & Death.** Yays! Violence Blood and Death!  
-**NO BETA!!**

**JUST AS THE TITLE SAYS. Made for and dedicated to my first ADORING FAN...dmnq8. PLEASE READ HER AWESOME FIC'S EVERRYONE! I RECOMMEND BONDED (NaruSasu). **

**NOTE: PLEASE NOTE THAT THIS IS MY FANFIC AND THINGS WILL GO DOWN DIFFERENTLY. **Also, note that no one else is important in this fic except Asuma and Kurenai AND Shikamru.

**BE READY FOR STORY'S SADDNESS. PREPARE YOUR MIND.**

**...**

**...**

TIME SKIP (Don't worry it's for good measure)

Shikamaru's POV

During the past few months Kurenai distanced herself more and withdrew herself from society. She rarely met with her team anymore and refused missions, even those given to her by the Hokage. She slowly stopped faking her happiness and began showing the emptiness in her heart. I figured she was planning something, so curious as to Kurenai's actions I began poking around and watching Kurenai keeping track of her actions to figure out what she was up to. I noticed that he had been investigating and became a suspect for theft. When I went to the Hokage's office he found that the Akasuki file was gone. Finally, I went to her to confront her about it and found that she wasn't home. All that was there was the file with Kazuku and Hidan's information spread out on the table along with a map that had a small area not too far out of Kohana circled in red ink.

I had run stealthily to the spot on the map that Kurenai had circled, I noticed right away that Kazuku wasn't there and that Kurenai was bleeding and had a hole in her left arm along with cuts from Hidan's scythe while Hidan was only suffering from minor injuries. I stared in shock of what was going on before me, I guess I was shocked that Kurenai was still alive.

Wow. Kurenai caught Hidan in a Genjutsu. Hidan says "Hahaha you think you can fool me I can still use the power of the mighty Jashin against you fuckers!"

He stabbed himself through his leg. "Shit that feels good! How does it feel you weak fuck!" "Kurenai yelled out in pain accidently releasing her genjutsu while blood violently streamed out of a hole that went straight through her leg. All of a sudden Hidan couldn't move. Kurenai looked behind her and saw me! She yelled at me "Damn you Shikamaru, why are you here!"

"Release me now you Shadow fucker!"

"Shut up, stop being so loud…it's troublesome…" Shikamaru said as he began his Shadow Strangle Justu

"Shikamaru stop this at once, I need to talk to him."

"Talk to him, Kurenai. You need to _talk_ to him. Are you forgetting that it was this Akatsuki bastard that killed Asuma." I replied feeling angry that Kurenai wanted him alive after what he had done.

"No, I haven't." she said to me with her head hung low and blood still flowing from various parts of her body that had been stabbed by Hidan.

"I should kill him for what he has done, for Asuma." Shikamaru said bringing his shadow hands up to Hidan's neck.

"Asuma would never want more death Shikamaru, you of all people should know that…"

"You fuckers, I'm still fucking here you know! So before I break this shadow jutsu and sacrifice you both to Jashin-sama as I did to your precious fucker, what do you have to say to me Kurenai-bitch.

"Why, why did you kill him…he was an innocent man."

"Look around bitch, or have you forgotten, we are ninjas, no one is innocent. I killed him for the money, that fucker was worth a lot more as a dead fucker than an alive fucker. Kazuku wanted the money which he now has because this Asuma-fuck is now dead."

Kurenai began to weep and I want to kill him for making her cry but there was nothing I could do to make her stop crying.

"We weren't going to go looking for him, but he came straight to us. If Asuma had stayed in Kohana, if the Leaf hadn't decided to attack us and hadn't gone looking for a fight Jashin-sama wouldn't be torturing his soul for being a non-believer right now. Jashin-sama was so happy when I formally sacrificed that fuck even if it was interrupted by a certain shadow fucker. " Hidan glared at me.

I looked back at Hidan and told him that it was his time to die. I smiled evilly at him. But it was at that moment that Hidan broke free of my Shadow Strangle Jutsu and Hidan looks at me and smiles…he said, "Shikamaru how does it feel know that Asuma died because you miscalculated because you couldn't get there in time…I hope you don't have to experience that again." Hidan pulled up his scythe and he stabbed himself in the stomach.

"Fuck, that feels so good!"

I was so afraid. I couldn't move. Kurenai screamed. Hidan screamed out in pleasure. Hidan stabbed himself in his right arm. Kurenai yelled out again. To me it sounded quiet. I barely heard a thing, I couldn't move. I could barely see, but I saw Kurenai scream her last breath when Hidan stabbed himself in the heart with his scythe.

My senses cleared up. I saw Kurenai lying dead on the ground. She was, smiling. She wanted to go back to Asuma and she did she got her wish.  
Hidan looked at me and smiled, "It's what she wanted you know. Her and Jashin both, she wanted to join her fucker." Then Hidan looked at her smiling corpse and said "Let her be tortured for as long as I live for putting me through all that shit and making me deal with all her fucking drama."

Then he left. I stood there looking at her happy dead body. I took her in my arms and left.

Today, I am no longer a ninja. I work in a flower shop that I opened and named after Kurenai. I visit the grave that I made for her every day, alone; no one else comes because no one else cared. I live in solitude because I know in my heart that it is my fault that she isn't alive anymore. When I believe that it is my time to die, just as she did I will seek out Hidan and have him kill me. A sacrificial death and then being tortured for eternity is a death suited for me, someone who can never save anyone I care about, I will burn with them.

**IT'S OVER**

**THE AFTERMATH HAS OCCURRED...**

Conversing with Kurenai, Asuma, Shikamaru, Hidan and myself (D.K.-chan)

* * *

**D.K.-chan:** This one's kind of long, what do guys think?

**Shikamaru:** Troublesome…

**Hidan:** I loved my part!

**Kurenai:** Why isn't it in my point of view!?!

**D.K.-chan:** Your point of view was wearing me down and getting old really fast.

**Asuma: **Why do the good people always die!?!

**D.K.-chan:** Quit your whining Asuma…Now whoever can guess what song I'm listening to gets a story…here's your clue…It's really dumb song.

**Asuma: **Yay! Nows my chance! Riding Nerdy!

**Kurenai:** I know this Pretty Rave Girl!

**Shikamaru: **Chocolate Rain

**Hidan: **Doin' your mom!

**D.K.-chan:** Although I love all the songs Hidan won! Good Job! -pats Hidan's head. -smiles brightly- Shikamaru why didn't you get it your supposed to be the smartest of this lot!

**Shikamaru:** You said it was a dumb song…

**Hidan:** I want my story with Naru-chan

**D.K.-chan:** Did I say you could have a story…sorry. I lied…ANYWAY…

IF YOU DON'T REVIEW WHAT WILL I BE DOIN'

**EVERYONE in UNISION:** DOIN' YOUR MOM!


End file.
